


Open Door

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Post-Pitfall, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it started out as something different, some kind of desperate coming together because Raleigh understood Herc’s pain and knew that while he’d been allowed to retreat to a place of anonymity to deal with it, for Herc it wasn’t so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Door

Maybe it started out as something different, some kind of desperate coming together because Raleigh understood Herc’s pain and knew that while he’d been allowed to retreat to a place of anonymity to deal with it, for Herc it wasn’t so easy.

Herc’s door had been open one night, and Raleigh had gone inside, and that was how it started. Just a touch, reassurance and connection, a reminder that Herc wasn’t alone and never would be. His door was open again the next night, and the next, and Raleigh kept going back until they stopped with the dance and stood still and pressed one mouth to another.

Raleigh stopped waiting for Herc to be comforted enough to move on, and Herc no longer needed to leave his door open in invitation because Raleigh  _knew_  how welcome he was. Maybe it wasn’t supposed to go this far, but it’s where they’ve come to and neither one of them minds.

Raleigh’s at his most content in these early hours, his morning wood pressed into Herc’s hip, Herc’s arm across his back and the low, amused rumbling of Herc coming awake as well.

"Sleep on, if you want."

"I’m not missing out on whatever you’ve got planned," Herc replies, shifting underneath Raleigh and putting a hand into his hair.

"What if I was planning on watching you sleep?"

Herc smiles, and even though there’s still a sadness to it sometimes, Raleigh understands it and he just smiles right back and folds his arms on Herc’s chest, rests his chin there.

"Kinda hoped you were planning on a kiss good morning. At least."

"Oh yeah?"

"At the very least."

Raleigh grins, leaning up to suck at the stubble on Herc’s chin, his cheeks darkening when he remembers how he’d griped last night about the burn of it against his thighs.

"Oh, you like it now?" Herc asks, evidently remembering the same thing.

"Mmhm." Raleigh moves again, rubbing his dick against Herc’s stomach, kissing the line of Herc’s jaw, the crow’s feet at the edge of his right eye, the wrinkles in his brow. "I’m a fickle fuck, get used to it."

"I am."

Stopping by Herc’s ear, Raleigh smiles to himself, licks the outer shell of it and settles his cheek into Herc’s shoulder. “We should get a bigger bed.”

"Sure, or move out."

"Somewhere we can make as much noise as you can get me to make," Raleigh murmurs, grinning when Herc’s hand wanders down to squeeze his ass. "What would you do to me?"

"Oh, you want to play this game?" Herc says, his voice a low and aroused growl. "Fine. Take a day, see how many times I could make you come for me. Then fuck you when you’re done. Reckon that’d be a fair bit of noise…"

Raleigh groans, reaching back to pull Herc’s hand tighter into his ass, pressing their fingers in, together. “Moving out sounds good,” he says, purring as Herc strokes his hole.

"Grab the slick." It’s gruff, and Raleigh does as he’s asked, reaching blindly and knocking god-knows-what to the floor but he doesn’t care because Herc’s in the mood to fuck and Raleigh’s never going to say no to that, and it doesn’t matter where they are.


End file.
